howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon 2
Promotional Stills Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg HTTYD2(2).jpg HTTYD2(4).jpg HTTYD2(11).jpg HTTYD2(18).jpg|"Stormfly, drop." Lighting Stoick's ship.JPG Viking astrid gallery 01.jpg Original (7).jpg Original(7).jpg 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg Trailer Screenshots Trailer 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-12.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png Dragon Celebration.jpg|Dragon celebration Film Screenshots They're going to win now.jpg Astrid-in-Dragons-2-Screencap-astrid-hofferson-37234803-2018-858.png Astrid sees the fire.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg Astrid celebrating her win.jpg Astrid wins.jpg Astrid and Stormfly arrive at Itchy Armpit.jpg Stormfly and Astrid arrive at Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid arriving at Itchy Armpit.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Older Hiccstrid.jpg I'm really serious.png Hiccup saying very serious.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Exploring Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid and Stormfly exploring Itchy Armpit.jpg Astrid exploring the charred timbers.jpg Flying through the charred timbers.jpg Astrid hesitant to investigate.jpg Astrid sees eret's ship.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg First encounter with Eret.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg There are other dragon riders?.jpg No Name's staff.jpg Listening to Eret's remarks.jpg Reaction to Eret showing a scar on his chest from under his shirt.jpg Astrid, Toothless, and Hiccup at Eret's Fort.jpg Touch down, Berk.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg Astrid talking about the trappers' fort.jpg Astrid describing the trappers' fort.jpg Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg Astrid flying after Hiccup.jpg On Eret's ship (0).JPG On Eret's ship (1).JPG He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg On Eret's ship (4).JPG Let's go.JPG Lead the others back to Berk.JPG Stoick is done.JPG Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg We have to find them.JPG It doesn't matter what he.JPG Said if they've all been captured.JPG are.jpg Works every time..JPG The Riders investigating.JPG The youths ambushed.JPG Dropping the cards.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg What are you doing.jpg No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Upon hearing Drago is going to take Berk.JPG Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg Astrid with Eret on Stormfly.jpg Thanks I think.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Landing after defeat.JPG Astrid sees what happened.jpg 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg Lighting Stoick's ship.JPG After the arrows have been shot.jpg viking astrid gallery 02.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9240.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9245.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9493.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.jpg Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Bowing to the new alpha.jpg Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kissing Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Animated Images Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.gif Stormfly, fetch!.gif Httyd 2 Hiccstrid kiss.gif How to Train Your Dragon 2 Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon 2 Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon 2